Pacifica Northwest
'Pacifica Elise Northwest '''is a supporting antagonist and now redeemed heroine in the Disney series ''Gravity Falls. ''Upon her debut, she was portrayed as an arrogant, sarcastic jerk; however, in more recent appearances, she begins to show signs of redeeming her character and thus, beginning to warm up towards Dipper and Mabel Pines and also becomes a potential love interest for Dipper. She was voiced by Jackie Buscarino. Biography Pacifica first appeared in "Double Dipper" at the Mystery Shack's party, introduced as the most popular girl of Gravity Falls. She and Mabel join the singing contest, and though Mabel won, Pacifica cheats by giving money to Old Man McGucket so she wins the crown of the contest instead. Her next appearance is in "Irrational Treasure", where she and her family are the guests of honor for the Pioneer Day event, as they are descendents of town founder Nathaniel Northwest. Later, Dipper catches up to the car, informing her that Nathaniel Northwest didn't found Gravity Falls and handing her the secret cover-up document, much to her shock. During "The Time Traveler's Pig", Pacifica appears at the Mystery Fair and makes a very rude remark towards Mabel. During one of the alternate timelines created by Mabel and Dipper's time-travelling, Pacifica is shown to have gotten to the weight-guessing game before Mabel and won Mabel's prized pig, Waddles. This horrifies Mabel, who convinces Dipper to go back in time and reverse the incident thus Pacifica is seen being attacked by the chicken she won instead. Her next major appearance is in "The Golf War". Pacifica and her family arrive at the mini golf course and challenges Mabel. Mabel cheats by making a deal with the Lilliputtians, but after she fails to return their favor, they attacks everyone there, including Pacifica, who would be then rescued by the Pines Twins. At the end of the episode, she begins to warm up towards them. In the episode "Northwest Mansion Mystery" Pacifica tells Dipper to help her family to get rid of a ghost of her Manor. After a long fight, Dipper finally catches the ghost in a mirror, who reveals that he was trying to make the Northwest family finish the promise that they broke 150 years ago. Dipper goes back to the party and tells Pacifica she is a liar, much to her sadness. Later on, she discovers all the bad things her ancestors did and believes that she is nothing but just "another link in the world's worst chain". But because of Dipper encouraged her, she then finished the promise and the ghost finally rest. She and Dipper are last seen playing muddy on. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," Pacifica tries to stop her father from making a deal with Bill Cipher, and after his face is disfigured by Bill, she horrified. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls" Pacifica is part of the resistance. She then takes part in the zodiac ritual by representing the llama symbol but when the ritual fails (due to Stan's stubbornness) she is turned into a banner alongside Robbie, Gideon, Wendy, Soos and McGucket. After Bill is defeated, Pacifica is seen with her parents outside the sold Northwest Manor, and she is shocked when her mother told her that she can only have her pony. She later attends Dipper and Mabel's birthday party where she bought each of them gifts, jokingly stating that she broke a nail while wrapping them. Pacifica's signature is seen alongside many other signatures on a note which was given to Dipper by Wendy as a parting gift so that he can remember all of his friends in Gravity Falls. Personality and History Originally, Pacifica was portrayed as a spoiled brat, often harassing anyone she deemed "weird". And like many jerk individuals, she had a tendency to cheat in contests and taking great pride and arrogance in her families' namesake. In "Golf Wars", while still retaining her arrogant portrayal and behavior, she begins to show signs of reformation when the Pines twins saved her life from the Lilliputtians, as she exclaims upon parting ways, that she had fun. Her most dramatic change of heart is displayed in "Northwest Mansion Mystery", where it is learned that she is being manipulated by her parents, particularly her father Preston Northwest to act the way she is in the former episodes by "keeping in line with the bell". After learning of the many wrongful actions her family has committed, she atones for her past actions by means of allowing the regular folk into her family's social party. Afterwards, it is hinted that she has also began to warm towards the Pines twins, Dipper in particular. In Weirdmaggedon Part 3, while she still retains a change of heart, she however 'threatens' to sue everyone if she gets hurt in the process of saving Gravity Falls (however, it is just to hide how afraid she is of the recent events). She later teams up with the Pines to confront Bill Cipher, however is turned into a banner in the process, she is later restored after Stan Pines tricks Bill Cipher into reading his mind, killing him in the process and restoring Gravity Falls to its former state before the Pines twins arrived into the town and undoing all their mysteries in their adventures as well. She is last seen attending Dipper and Mabel's birthday party. Appearance Her most prominent feature is her long, blonde hair, reaching down to her legs; Dipper once mistook it for a wig. Her primary outfit is a purple cardigan with a short lavender dress, along with a purple belt. She also wears black leggings with cream boots. Her only sign of makeup is purple eyeshadow and accessorizes herself with large, lavender hoop earrings. In her episode of redemption, she starts out wearing a lake-foam green dress (much to her mother's disapproval of wearing sea-form) with darker green highlights. She also pairs the outfit with diamond earrings and a brooch. Her hair is notably wavier than in her pervious appearances. She is however commanded by her father to change out of the outfit for one more appropriate. Later in the episode, she is seen wearing a purple and burgundy dress with black puffed sleeves and gloves. Her earrings, while retaining the appearance of a diamond, have now changed shaped to appear as though they are two rhombuses fused together, which she eventually discards. In the Weirdmaggedon trilogy, she is seen reduced to rags for her outfit. She is later given a llama sweater by Mabel as a means to represent the Llama on the zodiac. She however returns to her regular outfit at the Pines twins' birthday. Trivia *Her name is a pun on the "Pacific Northwest" region of America, a region containing Oregon, the state in which the show is based and where creator Alex Hirsch spent his summers. *"Pacifica" is a Spanish/Portuguese word that translates to "someone that brings peace". This could be attributed to how she brought "peace" to the ghost that haunted the Northwest Manor and her family name. *Pacifica might be partially based on the character Draco Malfoy from ''Harry Potter series, due to they are very similar in personality and has blonde hair, as well as two followers whenever they go. Gallery Pacifica_Render.png Pacifica_Northwest.png Pacifica_Green_Dress.png|Pacifica in green dress Pacifica_satisfied.png Pacifica_pulls_the_switch.png|Pacifica's Redemption Pacifica_Hugs_Dipper.png|Pacifica hugging Dipper Pines External links *Pacifica Northwest in Gravity Falls Wiki *Pacfica Northwest in DisneyWiki *Pacfica Northwest in Bullies Wiki *Pacifica Northwest in Love Interest Wiki Category:Female Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Chaotic Good Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Rivals Category:In Love Category:Kids Category:Remorseful Category:Egomaniacs Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Related to Villain Category:Damsel in distress Category:False Antagonist Category:Wealthy Category:Former Slaves Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Optimists Category:Straight man Category:Ingenue